dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Leliana/Dialogue
Leliana's dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Leliana shares with other companions. Leliana and Alistair *'Alistair': So what do you think will happen to all those people we left behind in Lothering? *'Leliana': Some of them will find their way to Denerim. Many will die. As the Maker wills. *'Alistair': Don't you wish you could have stayed there? To help more people, I mean? *'Leliana': If the Blight isn't stopped, everyone will die. This is the greater good we're serving, both of us, right here. *'Alistair': So it's all right to let some people die for the greater good? I... I'm not so sure about that. I felt bad leaving all those people there, all panicked and helpless. *'Leliana': You're doing what you must, Alistair. There will be worse to come yet... you will need to steel yourself, you know this. *'Alistair': I've never been very good at that. The steeling myself part. I find it better sometimes to just be a little weak. I'm all right with that, really. *'Leliana': I don't believe you. And either way, it's not as if any of us has a choice. -- *'Leliana': What was that... soup you made for supper last night? *'Alistair': Ooh, that? That's a traditional Fereldan lamb and pea stew. Did you like it? *'Leliana': Oh, so... it was lamb then? It had a certain... texture I don't normally associate with lamb. *'Alistair': They didn't make lamb and pea stew for you in Lothering? *'Leliana': We ate simply there. Whole grains, made into biscuits or bread, and vegetables from the garden, cooked lightly. No heavy stews. *'Alistair': Ah, so the last lamb you had was probably cooked Orlesian style. Food shouldn't be frilly and pretentious like that. Now here in Ferelden, we do things right. We take our ingredients, throw them into the largest pot we can find, and cook them for as long as possible until everything is a uniform grey color. As soon as it looks completely bland and unappetizing, that's when I know it's done. *'Leliana': You're having me on. *'Alistair': (Laughs) You need to eat in more Fereldan inns. -- *'Alistair': So... let me get this straight. You were a cloistered sister? *'Leliana': You must have been a brother before you became a templar, no? *'Alistair': I never actually became a templar. I was recruited into the Grey Wardens before I took my final vows. *'Leliana': Do you ever regret leaving the Chantry? *'Alistair': No, never. Do you? *'Leliana': Yes. You may not believe it, but I found peace there. The kind of peace I've never known. *'Alistair': It used to get so quiet at the monastery that I would start screaming until one of the brothers came running. I would tell them that I was just checking. You never know, right? *'Leliana': I... no, I never did anything like that. I enjoyed the quiet. *'Alistair': Suit yourself. The look on their face was always priceless. -- *'Alistair': So have you heard? Morrigan and him are... you know. *'Leliana': Have you nothing better to do than to spread idle gossip? And besides, he can probably hear us both. You're not being very discreet. *'Alistair': No, look, he's not even paying attention. *'Leliana': Hmmm. maybe. You don't... think that he's serious about it, do you? The woman is a vile fiend. *'Alistair': Well, look here, now who's an idle gossip? Me-ow! *'Leliana': You're the one who started this, I might remind you. And I'm... well, I'm ending it! -- *'Alistair': So... you're female, Leliana, right? *'Leliana': I am? That's news. When did that happen? *'Alistair': I just wanted some advice. What should I do if... if I think a woman is special and-- *'Leliana': You want to woo her? Here's a good tip: you shouldn't question her about her female-ness. *'Alistair': All right, yes. Good point. *'Leliana': Why do you ask? Are you afraid things will not proceed naturally? *'Alistair': Why would they? Especially when I do things like ask women if they're female. *'Leliana': It adds to your charm, Alistair. You are a little awkward. It is endearing. *'Alistair': So I should be awkward? Didn't you just say not to do things like that? *'Leliana': Just be yourself. You do know how to do that, don't you? *'Alistair': All right, forget I asked. -- *'Alistair': You know, I've heard about the Orlesian bards. *'Leliana': Who hasn't? They're quite famous, after all. *'Alistair': The stories I heard were a little... racier. It had to do with how a bard assassinated her target. How they were... lulled into complacency. *'Leliana': If those stories were true, who would ever agree to entertain a bard in their court? *'Alistair': Oh, I don't know, there's a certain allure to danger, isn't there? And besides, you couldn't all be assassins, could you? I'd take my chances. If the stories were true, that is. *'Leliana': We had rules about that sort of thing. Strict rules. *'Alistair': Such as? You're not going to tell me, are you? *'Leliana': Let's just say I had plenty of reasons to join the Chantry, shall we? And leave it at that. -- (The following occurs even if the Warden is female) *'Alistair': So... this thing you and him have going? Doesn't that violate your vows? *'Leliana': What? What kind of question is that to just blurt out? What do we "have going"? *'Alistair': Yes, I'm that blind. I so totally did not see you ogling each other before. *'Leliana': He was not ogling me. Was he? Was he really ogling me? *'Alistair': Now that you say it, I'm not sure. Maybe he wasn't ogling you. I don't know... I could always ask him... *'Leliana': You can't do that! Could you? You couldn't do that... *'Alistair': I could. But I won't. Next thing you'll have me pulling his hair and passing him love letters. *'Leliana': I... just mind your own business. How inappropriate! -- *'Leliana': There are many great tales of lost kings who return to their lands to reign in glory... *'Alistair': I am not lost. Nor, for that matter, a king. And there is nothing glorious about me. *'Leliana': You are Maric's son; you are the rightful king of Ferelden. *'Alistair': I am the son of a star-struck maid and an indiscreet man who just happened to be king. Look, I can't be king. Some days I have trouble figuring out which boot goes on which foot. *'Leliana': Complete fools are made leaders of kingdoms all the time, and you're not a complete fool. *'Alistair': What an utter relief. *'Leliana': And don't worry about the boots. Kings don't need to dress themselves. that's what advisors are for, isn't it? *'Alistair': And star-struck maids, apparently. Leliana and Morrigan *'Morrigan': "I imagine you have already composed a suitable ballad to commemorate the events at Redcliffe, Leliana?" *'Leliana': "Why would I do such a thing?" *'Morrigan': "You have taken up your instruments once again, have you not? So to speak. A bard takes events of great import and puts them to tale." *'Leliana': "What happened at Redcliffe was horrible! So many people died, and they were violated by unimaginable evil forces." *'Morrigan': "That was not so difficult, was it? You may wish to add music, however." *'Leliana': "You make it sound as if you enjoyed what happened there. I can barely stomach to think of it." *'Morrigan': "But we were successful in the end. Victory without cost has little worth." *'Leliana': "I just think of what that poor little boy went through... no, I don't want to glorify what happened there." *'Morrigan': "Then who will learn from these events? I would think on it some more, were I you." -- *'Leliana': "You are very beautiful Morrigan." *'Morrigan': "Tell me something I do not know." *'Leliana': "But you always dress in such rags. It suits you I suppose. A little tear here, a little rip there to show some skin. I understand." *'Morrigan': "You understand I lived in a forest, I hope?" *'Leliana': "Maybe we could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk. No, maybe velvet. Velvet is heavier, better to guard against the cold in Ferelden. Dark red velvet, yes. With gold embroidery. It should be cut low in the front of course, we don't want to hide your features." *'Morrigan': "Stop looking at my breasts like that. Tis most disturbing!" *'Leliana': "You don't think so? And if it's cut low in the front we must put your hair up to show off that lovely neck." *'Morrigan': "You are insane. I would sooner let Alistair dress me." *'Leliana': "It'll be fun, I promise! We'll get some shoes too! Ah, shoes! We could go shopping together!" -- (Playing a male character while both Leliana's and Morrigan's approval is above 30) *'Morrigan': "I am not fond of sharing. You should know this." *'Leliana': "I haven't asked to borrow anything of yours." *'Morrigan': "Nor would I lend it if asked. You would be best to desist and find your own." *'Leliana': "Find my own what?" *'Morrigan': "(sigh) This facade of yours is unconvincing. If 'tis a competition you wish, a competition you shall have." *'Leliana': "You wild folk are very odd. And possessive." -- (Playing a male character while both Leliana's and Morrigan's approval is above 30) *'Morrigan': "I see you yet continue to be where you are not welcomed." *'Leliana': "Are you jealous? Is that what this is about? Because I don't think it's for you to decide what I should or should not do." *'Morrigan': "Oh, you may continue on as you have. I am merely informing you that you will suffer the consequences." *'Leliana': "You forget, Morrigan. I am not without my own pointy ends, as well. Do not make promises you cannot keep." *'Morrigan': "I always keep my promises." *'Leliana': "Talk is cheap." *'Morrigan': "And this from a bard?" -- *'Morrigan': "You can't possibly think, he would prefer you?" *'Leliana': "Funnily, I was about, to say the same thing, to you." *'Morrigan': "Oh, and what exactly is it, you believe, you have to offer?" *'Leliana': "I don't know, but if we are together, it will be because, he wants me and he loves me, these things are real." *'Morrigan': "And yet love, grows rotten on the vine, so quickly. A sour fruit, that offers only a memory of sweetness, what is it worth, truly?" *'Leliana': "Everything, only a dried up shell of a person, would not know that." *'Morrigan': "We shall see." -- *'Leliana': "It's nice to see you two together. Love is such a wonderful thing, isn't it?" *'Morrigan': "What are you talking about? Is this more of your insipidness?" *'Leliana': "I... was talking about you and the Grey Warden. You don't think the rest of us haven't noticed, I hope?" *'Morrigan': "There is nothing to notice. What you call 'love' is nothing more than a wishful fancy." *'Leliana': "Oh, you don't fool me! Deep down inside you must be glad of it." *'Morrigan': "Let me tell you one thing, and then let us speak of it no more. Love is a weakness. Love is a cancer that grows inside and makes one do foolish things. Love is death. The love you dream of is something that would be more important to one than anything, even life. I know no such love." *'Leliana': "Oh." *'Morrigan': "What I know is passion. The respect of equals. Things far more valuable that I'll not speak to you any further. Now begone." -- *'Leliana': "They say your mother is Flemeth, a witch of the Korcari Wilds." *'Morrigan': "They also say that washing your feet in winter makes you catch cold in the head, but we all know that is not true. But sometimes they are right and they are right in this." *'Leliana': "You know the stories about--" *'Morrigan': "Of course. You think me mother would let me go without telling me all the stories of her youth?" *'Leliana': "My mother told me stories too. She was the one who kindled my love of the old tales and legends." *'Morrigan': "Hmph. my mother's stories curtled my blood and haunted my dreams. No little girl wants to hear about the Wilder men her mother took to her bed, using them till they were spent, then killing them. No little girl wants to be told that this is also expected of her, once she comes of age." *'Leliana': "I... uh... I see." *'Morrigan': "No, you don't. You really don't." -- *'Leliana': "I'm wondering Morrigan... do you believe in the Maker?" *'Morrigan': "Certainly not. I've no primitive fear of the moon such that I must place my faith in tales so that I may sleep at night." *'Leliana': "But this can't all be an accident. Spirits, magic, all these wondrous things around us both dark and light. You know these things exist." *'Morrigan': "The fact of their existence does not presuppose an intelligent design by some absentee father-figure." *'Leliana': "So it is all random, then? A happy coincidence that we are all here?" *'Morrigan': "Attempting to impose order over chaos is futile. Nature is, by it's very nature, chaotic." *'Leliana': "I don't believe that. I believe we have a purpose. All of us." *'Morrigan': "Yours apparently being to bother me." -- *'Leliana': "So you truly do not believe in any sort of higher power?" *'Morrigan': "It has been bothering you, I see. No, I do not. Must I?" *'Leliana': "What do you believe happens to you after you die then? Nothing?" *'Morrigan': "I do not go sit by the Maker's side, if that's what you mean." *'Leliana': "Only those who are worthy are brought to the Maker's side. So many other sad souls are left to wander in the void, hopeless and forever lost." *'Morrigan': "And what evidence of this have you? I see only spirits, no wandering ghosts of wicked disbelievers." *'Leliana': "It must be so sad to look forward to nothing, to feel no love and seek no reward in the afterlife." *'Morrigan': "Yes, the anguish tears at me so. You have seen through me to my sad, sad core." *'Leliana': "Now you're simply mocking me." *'Morrigan': "You notice? It appears your perceptive powers know no bounds." -- *'Leliana': "Let me ask you this, then, Morrigan. What if there really was a Maker?" *'Morrigan': "Then I would wonder why He has abandoned His creation. It seems terribly irresponsible of Him." *'Leliana': "He left us because we were determined to make our own way, even if we hurt ourselves, and He could not bear to watch." *'Morrigan': "But how do you know? You cannot ask Him this. Perhaps He has gone to a new creation elsewhere, and abandoned this as a dismal failure, best forgotten." *'Leliana': "I do not need to know because I have faith. I believe in Him and feel His hope and His love." *'Morrigan': "'Faith.' How quickly those who have no answers invoke that word." *'Leliana': "How can someone who practices magic have so little capacity to believe in that which she cannot see?" *'Morrigan': "Magic is real. I can touch it and command it and I need no faith for it to fill me up inside. If you are looking for your higher power, there it is." *'Leliana': "But only if you can control it. I do not envy the loneliness you must feel at times Morrigan." *'Morrigan': "I... leave me be. Loneliness would be preferred to this... endless chatter." -- *'Leliana': "Do you have any tales of the wilds?" *'Morrigan': "None of the sort you like. No princesses in tall towers or knights throwing themselves at whole armies." *'Leliana': "That's not all what I like!" *'Morrigan': "Do you want tales of the Chasind Wilders who dwell in the marsh? Do you want to hear of the slow deaths they inflict on their enemies? Perhaps a tale of the poisonous creatures of the Wilds that lay their eggs on your skin so that their young may eat you alive when hatched? Or a tale of my mother's marsh cuisine? That, in my opinion, is the most terrifying of all my tales." *'Leliana': "Uh... no. I don't want to hear about those things..." *'Morrigan': "Then I have no tales for you." -- *'Morrigan': "So I see you are quite the little deceiver, after all." *'Leliana': "Finally decided to gloat, have you?" *'Morrigan': "It simply suits my view of the Chantry that one of their devoted sister should turn out to be so full of hypocrisy." *'Leliana': "There are good people in the Chantry. Many good people who are just there to help others." *'Morrigan': "And apparently at least a few who are simply pretending to be good." *'Leliana': "At least I was trying to be better than I was. At least I regretted the evil I'd done. Better that than be someone who's never loved anyone or anything, least of all herself. Anything but that." *'Morrigan': "It seem that at least you got the self-righteousness down pat. Well done." Leliana and Sten *'Leliana': I saw what you were doing back there. *'Sten': Oh? *'Leliana': Don't play innocent with me. *'Sten': What are you talking about? *'Leliana': Outside, you were picking flowers! *'Sten': ...No, I wasn't. *'Leliana': You were! *'Sten': ...They were medicinal. *'Leliana': You're a big softie! *'Sten': We will never speak of this again. *'Leliana': Softie! -- *'Sten': You were in the Chantry. You are a priest? *'Leliana': No, no. I was a lay sister of the Chantry. *'Sten': Which means? *'Leliana': I lived and worked in the Chantry, but I did not take any vows. *'Sten': So you... dabbled in priesthood, then? *'Leliana': Oh no, the lay sisters don't have the same sorts of duties as priests at all. *'Sten': So you were not a priest, did none of their duties, and took no vows, but you lived among them? *'Leliana': Yes! *'Sten': ...You were a house guest of the Chantry? *'Leliana': Um... sort of... -- *'Sten': You sing a great deal. *'Leliana': Yes, I do. Music lifts my spirit. Would you like me to stop? *'Sten': I didn't say that. Was that part of your Chant? *'Leliana': (Laughs) No! It was a ballad about a highwayman and the tavern girl who loved him. Could you not tell? *'Sten': All your language sounds the same to me. I thought you were singing of vegetables, actually. -- *'Sten': Stop that. *'Leliana': (Giggles) Stop what? *'Sten': That. looking at me and giggling. *'Leliana': I can't help it! You are so big and stoic! Who would have thought you'd be a big softie? *'Sten': Stop saying that. I am a soldier of the Beresaad. I am not a "softie." *'Leliana': (Giggles) Softie. *'Sten': ...I hate humans. -- *'Sten': (Sigh) Leliana, what do you want from me? *'Leliana': Nothing! I'm just curious. There's a lot we don't know about you, Sten. ...Except that you're a big softie. *'Sten': Please stop saying that. *'Leliana': I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you. There's nothing wrong with having a heart, Sten. It's just not what I expected. *'Sten': Why? *'Leliana': You're so qunari! All the stories speak as if you were a hurricane or an earthquake rather than people. *'Sten': Qunari are most dangerous because we are thinking men and not unthinking force. *'Leliana': I don't understand. What do you mean? *'Sten': For your sake, I hope you never find out. -- *'Leliana': I've heard stories about the qunari, you know. *'Sten': Oh? *'Leliana': They conquered nearly all of the north. Tevinter, Rivain, Antiva... Much of the land was laid waste. In the northern kingdoms, they say the qunari are implacable. Relentless. More like a landslide than an invasion. It took three Exalted Marches to drive them back to the sea. *'Sten': We'll do better next time. Leliana and Oghren *'Oghren': They tell you what to wear in the Chantry? *'Leliana': You have robes and such that you must wear. *'Oghren': And uh, so. Robes. What else? *'Leliana': Well... sometimes there are vestments and ceremonial garments... *'Oghren': Right. Right. And... and then? *'Leliana': Why are you so interested in this? *'Oghren': Oh sod it. Under the robes: pants? No pants? *'Leliana': What? *'Oghren': Stop stalling. Naked or not? *'Leliana': What difference does it make? *'Oghren': All right. Stonewall me. I'll find out one way or the other. *'Leliana': Uh, right. Good luck with that. -- *'Oghren': (Sigh) *'Leliana': Is something the matter? Are you... are you thinking about Branka? *'Oghren': Branka--? *'Leliana': You loved her, didn't you? I've seen you, some nights, staring off into the distance with such sadness in your eyes. You wonder if you did something that drove her away; you wonder if she would have stayed if you had done things differently. She must have loved you, somewhere inside... *'Oghren': That sodding great dew-licker had a heart clad in iron. She only had one love—the Anvil. and later, the Anvil. Only sighed because I was gassy, and finally let off a good one. (Inhales) Should be hitting you right about now. (Laughs) Silent killer, eh? *'Leliana': (Coughs) -- *'Oghren': How do you stand it? All that open air? Sometimes I look into that big black emptiness and it's like it's swallowing me up. *'Leliana': I like it. I like to imagine the sky goes on forever... boundless fields of stars, whirling and swirling eternally in their slow dance... *'Oghren': Not... helping. I don't like looking up and seeing a great infinite nothing. *'Leliana': You know, in the old days, people said that the sky was an immense vaulted ceiling, crafted by the Maker Himself to protect the world. But the ceiling-sky covered the world in shadow, and so He set in it the sun and moon, to light up the world below. And then He made the stars, and he laid them down in curious patterns, that man would look upon them and wonder what they represented. *'Oghren': So the sky is just the inside of a great sodding cave. *'Leliana': That's what they believed. And it gave them comfort. *'Oghren': Hmph. Then why the bleeding mud did your Maker build it so high up? Leliana and Zevran *'Zevran': So I imagine it has been some time for you, Leliana. *'Leliana': Some time for me? I do not know what you mean. *'Zevran': Some time since you last knocked boots, shall we say? You did just come from the cloistered life, no? *'Leliana': Of course it has been some time. There are more important things in life than "knocking boots," Zevran. *'Zevran': Oh, I'll not argue that. I simply mean that the body has urges, urges given to us by the Maker. Yours must be... considerable. After all that time. *'Leliana': That is a very personal question. *'Zevran': I mean no offense. I simply offer my services should you ever feel the need for... release. *'Leliana': Let me think about it, then. Should every man in Ferelden suddenly die, you may even have your chance. *'Zevran': A-ha! Progress! -- *'Zevran': So what is it, exactly, that the sisters of the Chantry do for amusement? *'Leliana': Do they not have sisters in Antiva, Zevran? *'Zevran'; Naturally. Yet we are... hesitant to speak of the sisters back home. They are "atiya nagrano"... how do you say it? Pure. Not to be spoiled. *'Leliana': And you would spoil them just by speaking to them? *'Zevran': You really have no idea, do you? *'Leliana': I wasn't born in the Chantry, Zevran. Sisters... we had many ways to pass the time. Work, for instance. And prayer. *'Zevran': No time for leisure at all? *'Leliana': I was not there for idle pursuits and pleasure, Zevran. I was there to contemplate my relationship to the Maker. *'Zevran': And that's it? Sounds bloody boring. *'Leliana': What did you imagine your Antivan sisters did, exactly? *'Zevran': Well, in Antiva the chantries make much of the wine, so I suppose I assumed they... drank it? *'Leliana': I... doubt that very much. *'Zevran': And there goes one childhood dream. To think I once longed to be a brother. Leliana and Shale *'Shale': So I am to understand the sister is a follower of this "Maker"? *'Leliana': Am I the sister? Aw... that's so cute. It's like you're my big brother, or sister... or whatever. *'Shale': I am a creature of stone. I doubt that we will be related in any shape or form. *'Leliana': Oh I didn't mean it literally. Don't you think people can be related in spirit? *'Shale': I noticed that humans tend to believe in a great deal of things that are not true, even when given evidence to the contrary. *'Leliana': Believing in things when there is no proof is what faith is all about, Shale. *'Shale': Believing in things when there is no proof is what gullibility is all about. *'Leliana': So I am gullible now? *'Shale': I, ah, take it we are no longer sister in spirit? --- *'Shale': I, uh, may have a cause to apologize to the sister. *'Leliana': Apologize? For what? *'Shale': For suggesting that the sister is gullible for believing in things which were not real. *'Leliana': Oh that. I've already forgotten about that. Thank you for reminding me. *'Shale': I suppose it would offer some... comfort... to believe that things occur according to some grand purpose. All those years I spent in Honnleath, unable to move, it would be comforting to think there was some reason for it. *'Leliana': Do you know there wasn't? Maybe the Maker did it to bring you here, to us. You once said that you have no purpose. Perhaps you were simply looking for it in the wrong place. *'Shale': Perhaps. I shall think on this. -- *'Shale': I have thought about what the sister said. *'Leliana': Our last talk? And? *'Shale': I would like the sister to explain to me the purpose of birds. *'Leliana': Birds? What... kind of birds? *'Shale': Any kind. The evil little demons that strafe the ground with their droppings. What reasons could your Maker have for such things? *'Leliana': The same reason he has for any...evil. Such as the darkspawn, if one were to... equate the two. *'Shale': I have a hard time believing a higher power inflicting any evil upon this world. Does it enjoy such jest? *'Leliana': Perhaps there is a lesson to learn in it. Not all lessons are easy, Shale. *'Shale': Hmph. It's any wonder this Maker has so many followers. I mean... Birds! What was He thinking? -- *'Shale': I have thought a little more about the sister's Maker. *'Leliana': He's not just my Maker Shale. He's your Maker too. He created everything. *'Shale': I happen to know exactly who my maker is. *'Leliana': I think you're wrong. The important part of you... that part which makes you you... He made that. *'Shale': And the sister simply believes this, even though there is no proof? *'Leliana': I do. *'Shale': And the sister still believes that she and I could be sisters? In spirit? *'Leliana': I do. I think that would be nice. *'Shale': I suppose there are worse things that could happen. Like being assaulted by a flock of pigeons. *'Leliana': I'm glad to hear it. -- *'Leliana': I did not realize that you were a woman. *'Shale': That is because I am not. I am a golem. *'Leliana': But you were once a woman. And a dwarf. Doesn't that... mean anything to you? *'Shale': The bard speaks of someone who lived five centuries ago. What have I in common with her? *'Leliana': You share a soul. *'Shale': I do not... it talks in riddles. Desist, or I shall crush its head. -- *'Leliana': Do you miss the life you once had, Shale? These centuries of memories you have lost? *'Shale': Does it miss being within its mother's womb? *'Leliana': Do I...? Well, no. I don't remember that far back. *'Shale': It is no different. My memory stretches only so far, and what went before is now lost. *'Leliana': And you remember nothing at all? Not even a little bit? *'Shale': There are... images. Faces who I have no names for. places I remember being but not where they are. Do I miss these things? They are without context. I feel only disquiet when I think of them. *'Leliana': Like dreams, then. When you awake all the details have fled. *'Shale': Is that what it is to dream? Then yes. Perhaps it is like that. *'Leliana': How very sad. To discover your entire life has been a forgotten dream. I am so sorry. -- *'Shale': The sister has interesting footwear. *'Leliana': Oh? You... like shoes, do you? *'Shale': My mass is considerable. Some cushioning on my feet would be ideal, but I doubt such footwear could be made. *'Leliana': Hmm. I could see some nice, thick sandals being made. With very tick leather straps. Oh yes, that could be done! Perhaps we could find some cobbler 'who could give it a try! What color would you want? *'Shale: Surely the color is unimportant. *'Leliana': In fact, the color is very important. That, and picking a shape that makes your ankles look slender... and you could use some help there, I fear. *'Shale': I... have thick ankles? *'Leliana': It's all right. I don't like my thighs. What's important is working with what you have. *'Shale': Hmm. Very well. I wish my shoes to be red. *'Leliana': Ooh! Bold choice! We'll have to remember that! -- *'Shale': Why does the bard stare at me so? *'Leliana': I was thinking about writing a song about you. "The Statue with the Heart of Gold"... or something like that. *'Shale': It thinks my heart is made of gold? It is stone, as anything else. Cold stone. *'Leliana': I meant that you had... a good heart. It seems to be that you do. *'Shale': And they call this having a "heart of gold?" Why? *'Leliana': Uh... because gold is precious and shiny and... a good heart is just as valuable? *'Shale': Shiny. *'Leliana': In a manner of speaking. *'Shale': My heart does not qualify as shiny. I kill. Frequently, and not without pleasure. *'Leliana': You had a difficult life. Deep down, at the center of your being, you are a good person. I believe that. *'Shale': Even though I have never demonstrated this aspect? How peculiar. *'Leliana': You aren't all stone, Shale. There is a person inside of you. *'Shale': If so, it is because I ate him. -- *'Leliana': I do not understand why you hate birds so much. *'Shale': It is because I had to endure their chirping, their perching, and most especially their constant sh- *'Leliana': No, I understand that part. But they were just... being what they are! *'Shale': Exactly. Disgusting vermin with wings. Darkspawn must be exterminated for being what they are, as well. *'Leliana': But a bird is a creature of grace, and beauty! They open their mouths and they sing! *'Shale': The bard hears music. I hear a wail of banshees that boils my blood. *'Leliana': But... what about a nightingale? Or a swan? *'Shale': They are not pigeons, it is true. Still? Evil beasts of the sky. *'Leliana': (Sigh) I give up. Leliana and Wynne *'Leliana': You are not religious, yes? You do not believe? *'Wynne': I do, to some extent. It does not govern my life, however. Why do you ask? *'Leliana': Oh, nothing. You are just a very good person, and it shows, and I thought at first you were religious, like some of the revered mothers. But no, I thought about it and I realized that you are not. *'Wynne': I do what I do because I enjoy it; because I enjoy teaching others, helping them. I do not seek recognition for my works. I do not seek the approval of my peers, nor the approval of a distant god. *'Leliana': That is admirable, doing good for its own sake. Some I knew were not like that. They bragged about what they did, trying to impress others. "Oh, Lady Adele, you fed and clothed twenty orphans, how noble!" "No, no, it is nothing, Lady Clarabelle. You treated forty lepers, and gave them massages!" Like a competition, with false modesty. Sickening. *'Wynne': Er, did Lady Clarabelle really give forty lepers massages? *'Leliana': Who knows. Lady Clarabelle had strange tastes. I wouldn't be surprised if she did that, and more. -- *'Leliana': You remind me of Lady Cecilie. *'Wynne': Who? *'Leliana': She was an Orlesian lady. My mother served her until she died and Lady Cecilie let me stay, instead of turning me out on the street. *'Leliana': You are like her in some ways. You have the same poise, the same air of nobility. *'Wynne': Oh, child, I am hardly noble. *'Leliana': I learned that nobility isn't just something you are born with. I have met nobles who were petty and mean--complete degenerates. *'Leliana': Then there are people with a certain dignity and grace. It draws you to them, no matter who you are, or who they are. *'Leliana': I think that the lowest peasant can have the most noble spirit and it will always shine through. It is this nobility of spirit that you share with Cecilie. *'Wynne': Why... thank you, Leliana. It is very kind of you to say that. -- *'Wynne': Do you miss the cloister much? I heard you were quite happy there. *'Leliana': Yes, I was, generally. It was peaceful and it gave me a new start. No one knew who I was...But sometimes I am glad I am away and back on the road. There were bothersome things about the place... well, bothersome people. Some of the brothers and sisters would talk to you like... like the Chant they spoke was more pleasing to the Maker. Oh, I hated the way they talked down at me. So sometimes I forget the words to the Chant, or say them wrong, but so what? The Maker looks into your heart, no? So it doesn't matter what your lips say as long as your heart is true. *'Wynne': I think you're missing the point, my dear. The Chantry believes the Chant of Light should be spread around the world. You cannot spread it, if those that are speaking the Chant are speaking it incorrectly. *'Leliana': But I came to the Maker before I had even heard all of the Chants. The Maker speaks to people; they just don't know how to listen. It is all a power game, I think. If they convince others they know more, then they must be respected. *'Wynne': Ah, child, it is precisely this kind of talk that made them wary of you. Opinions that differ from your own are always threatening. -- (After Oghren joins your party) *'Leliana': It must be a wonderful thing, to be able to weave spells. *'Wynne': Wonderful? To you, perhaps. Most do not feel the same way *'Leliana': Oh, what do they know? They are just jealous. The Maker gives you magic; you must use it. *'Leliana': You do it so effortlessly. It's like breathing for you. I wish I had such talent. *'Wynne': Oh, but you do. You have your music, your dancing. You are more graceful than anyone I've ever met. *'Wynne': I think that perhaps the Maker gives us all magic... but of different sorts. *'Leliana': Even Oghren? *'Wynne': Oghren is a dwarf. He doesn't really come from the Maker. *'Leliana': Oh, yes. That explains it. -- *'Wynne': It is sometimes so hard to believe that you have been through so much, at such a young age. *'Leliana': I think I look younger than I am. *'Wynne': Yes... yes, that is possible. When I was your age I was just about ready to take on my first apprentice. *'Wynne': In hindsight, perhaps I should have waited a few more years. I was arrogant, my confidence bolstered by my youth. *'Leliana': It is so hard to imagine, seeing you now. *'Wynne': Oh, I've had some two decades or so to grow mellow. Believe me, back then I was quite... prickly. *'Leliana': So you are like a fine wine, yes? Losing the raw edges over time? *'Wynne': I suppose there is some truth to that analogy but dear Maker, I do hate being compared to wine. Or cheese. *'Wynne': Especially cheese. -- *'Leliana': Wynne, is this yours? *'Wynne': Oh, my bag of components! Thank you, dear... I was wondering where it got to. *'Leliana': You left it by the fire, at camp. *'Wynne': Oh... yes, I remember now. How age creeps up on you, and brings with it forgetfulness... *'Leliana': You're a great mage, Wynne, and you're sharper and wiser than many people I know. Some young ones, too. *'Wynne': Ah, but you should have seen me fifteen, twenty years ago... the fires have dimmed somewhat since then. *'Wynne': But thank you, Leliana... for picking up after this old lady. -- *'Leliana': I heard about... what happened and I... I don't really know what to say, but I feel like I need to say something. Sorry, perhaps? *'Wynne': I do not need sympathy, so do not feel obliged to give me comfort. We all die, Leliana, and we all know it. How is this different? *'Leliana': Because... because it's sooner? *'Wynne': Is it really? I may die next year, or I may die tomorrow, shot through the heart by a bandit's arrow. I do not know for sure. *'Wynne': The constant fear of death is enough to take the joy out of anything, especially life. *'Wynne': Do not worry for me, or for yourself. Death will take us when it wills and till then, we shall live, truly live. Leliana and Dog *'Leliana': You are such a handsome dog. I think that every time I look at you. *'Dog': (Happy bark!) *'Leliana': Lady Cecilie--I lived with her after my mother died--had a dog. A small one, bred to fit under the arm and in the lap. *'Leliana': What did she name it... oh, yes. Bon-Bon. Oh, Bon-Bon was a terror. He would hide, you know, when he saw you coming... *'Leliana':And then he would attack your ankles. Razor-sharp teeth in the ankles... very painful. *'Leliana': He attacked me once. Latched onto my leg. I thought it was a diseased rat and kicked. Bon-Bon flew across the room and over the banister. *'Leliana': He survived, but he never came near me after that. -- *'Leliana': I have been setting down, in ink, the tales of our exploits, and I have been thinking about ways to describe you. You are unlike any animal I have ever met, almost human in your intelligence and understanding. So, let me see... you are loyal, yes? That one is obvious. Very, very clever... this is also obvious. You are terrifying when you have to be, but gentle and sweet as a dove at other times. And you are also playful... sometimes gluttonous-- *'Dog': (Dog interrupts Leliana with a series of short, sharp barks.) *'Leliana': No? What is all this begging for food scraps then? *'Dog': (Whines) *'Leliana': Well, all right. You're not gluttonous. You're just... a lover of fine foods. How's that? *'Dog': (He barks happily and wags his tail.) Category:Dialogue Category:Gameplay